Becca's story
by TurbotuffBecca
Summary: Mojo is up to his evil ways. Him is involved. A girl has been kidnapped. Who is she, and why does Him have to be invoved?
1. Chapter 1

**Discliamer: I do not own the Powerpuff girls, The Rowdyruff boys, or any of the villans. I also don't own Townsville. The only one I own is Becca. **

* * *

><p>One morning in the city Townsville, all was quiet. Well, not really. Mojo Jojo was preparing his latest plan. So begins the story of a young girl. Most would ask why he would try creating children again, but Mojo thought his plan was foolproof. He was going to kidnap a child, a girl, then transform her into a super-powered teen. He even took as many precautions and necessary tools as he thought were needed. That would be the start of Becca.<p>

The story starts in a dark room. A young girl, about twelve, wakes up after a deep unconsciousness. She has some trouble seeing at first, but her eyes gradually adjust to the dim light.

"Where am I?" she pondered. Her question was met by silence. "I guess I'm all alone." the girl thought aloud.

"Let's see," she told herself." I have brown hair. I'm in a dark room, trapped and alone. My favorite color is purple. I have a dog. My name is…" she visibly panicked. "I don't know my name!" The girl was silent for a while, lost in thought. "I think I'll call myself Becca." she decided and smiled, proud of her accomplishment. A door she hadn't noticed swung open. In came a screaming monkey.

"I have figured out who you are! Because intelligent is what I am and what you are not." The monkey rambled.

"Who are you?" Becca asked him.

"I am the great Mojo Jojo. That is my name, which is Mo…"

"I get the point. Do me a favor and don't repeat your point unless I ask you to." she told him, being as intimidating as a captive can be.

"Okay. Either way, come with me." The monkey replied.

"Why would I do that?" Becca asked her captor. That caused the monkey to pull out a strange looking weapon.

"Do you want me to drag you?"

"Where to?" she replied with faked enthusiasm, following him to a strange laboratory, not far from where she was kept.

"Get in the tub." Mojo ordered her. The tub was a glass cylinder, except it didn't have a lid.

"I don't see the point, but okay." Becca replied as she climbed into the tub. Mojo went behind a panel and pressed a button. It caused a glass lid with a large hole in the middle and smaller holes along the edge of the circle to trap Becca in the tub.

"You idiot! You don't have a way to move me!" she shouted at the monkey.

"You failed to notice the wheels underneath you!"

"Why are you doing this?" she yelled back.

"You shall become my daughter, to replace the children who hate me in becoming my sidekick to rule the world!" 'Stupid monkey' Becca thought.

"You've done this before?"

"No. You are the first."

"Who are your other children?"

"The Rowdyruff Boys." Mojo told her.

"Since I get a last request, I want you to tell me what they look like, what their purpose was, and how someone might find them." she stated.

"Fine," Mojo started. "The Rowdyruff Boys are creations I made to finally destroy the Powerpuff Girls. That is also you're purpose. However, the boys exploded when the girls decided to kiss them. Shortly after, no one had informed me but, Brick, Butch and Boomer, that is their names, were revived by Him. When I found out, there was a custody battle. The boys flew off after being annoyed, never to be seen again."

"Before you tell me what they look like, and how to find them," she interrupted "Who is this 'him' that you speak of?"

"Him is his name." the monkey replied, slightly annoyed that he was interrupted.

"Oh," Becca noted. "Continue."

"The Rowdyruff boys are five years old. Brick, he's their leader, has red eyes, is a red head, and always wore a red baseball cap and a red outfit. His brothers don't have hats. The boys all have the same type of outfits, long sleeved shirts with a stripe on their stomach black pants and tennis shoes. Butch has black hair, a green outfit and green eyes. Boomer has blonde hair a blue outfit and…"

"Blue eyes?" Becca asked.

"Do not interrupt me! But yes he does have blue eyes." the monkey replied. "As to finding them, I am not sure, but I doubt the boys would ever part from each other for long." he pressed another button and a black tube attached to the hole on the container Becca was in. A strange black liquid was filling up the tank.

"You monster!" She screamed at the maniac, for he pressed another button, causing all the smaller holes to become smaller, so that air was only going out. She was drowning in the black liquid known as Chemical X. By the time the tank was full, she had stopped moving. Her body was slowly absorbing Chemical X while she drowned in it.

During this time Mojo Jojo had covered the tub. After she had absorbed the last of the Chemical X, Mojo uncovered the tub, reveling that she had undergone a transformation. Now she had a Powerpuff styled outfit except, she had short sleeves black tennis shoes like the Rowdyruff boys and it was a light purple. Her hair was still brown but, now it was up in ponytails on both sides of her head, with a hair part similar to Bubbles'.

"Foolish girl of course, I would make sure she lived." Mojo told himself. "He better not be late." As if on cue, a red puff of smoke appeared, parting to reveal Him. He took one look at Becca.

"I will revive her, under one condition. You must let me adopt all of them." Him stated, his voice like daggers.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, please review!<strong>

**P.S. If you don't like it, stop reading, then you don't have to review. Flames aren't nice, so please don't.**

**P.S.S. If you do like it, keep reading. I'd perfer it, but you don't have to review.**

**Keep tuned! (please.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers, I'm back! Sorry for not uploading for a while, the editing process takes a while. Well worth it.**

**I already said the disclaimer, so I'm not going to say it again.**

* * *

><p>"Never!" Mojo replied to Him's request.<p>

"Are you sure, because then you won't know her power. Besides then you have her death in mind." Him replied.

"Fine, but only because it's her, and she is technically my child." Mojo told Him, fully intending to deceive him.

"Wonderful, now sign this." He replied, pulling out a piece of paper "It grants parental control to me. I decided to let her choose her guardian, It's only fair" obviously, Him was prepared for Mojo's deceit. Mojo just glared at Him in response.

"You have twenty seconds to sign or she's a goner for good. I need the other seconds to revive her." he told Mojo, not letting him know there really was a minute before she couldn't come back, forever.

All Mojo did in response was sign the paper. He knew that Him had won.

"Smart choice." Him told Mojo as he waved his claw over the tub Becca was still in, causing it to fill with smoke. After a few seconds, the smoke cleared, revealing that she had undergone another transformation.

Her hair now parted more to the left side of her circular face, her ponytails slightly longer then they were before. She had dark blue jean leggings. Her light purple outfit had darkened a bit, her large circular eyes the same shade. Becca's tennis shoe's had turned grey, though the laces were still white. After taking one look at Him and Mojo, she took off.

Leaping high into the air, she ran off. She kept going, not realizing she was running high in the air. She kept going until she was above the forest, a sea of green for miles around. Eventually Becca calmed down and came to a stop. Sadly she didn't realize that she was miles above the ground.

"Now that I have outrun Mojo and the guy wearing a dress, I can start the search for my brothers. Well time to get started," she told herself, choosing that moment to look around. When she realized the ground wasn't where she thought it was, she started falling.

She ended up crashing through a tree and landed face first on the hard packed ground. Becca rubbed her head because of her bad landing and was pretty sure she managed to hit every branch on the tree during her fall. She walked around to the other side of the tree and found it unscathed.

"I obviously can't fly." she told herself as she rubbed her head some more and went over her bad landing, first through the tree then into the ground. Upon inspection she found that the ground wasn't even dented or have a crater in it.

"Gravity : 1, Becca : 0" she told herself.

"I better start training, instead of searching for my brothers." She sighed to herself. A few seconds later, she remembered her bad landing.

"I wonder how I got all the way up there?" she asked herself. Realizing she had flight troubles, and didn't have an alternative way to travel in the sky, she decided to figure out how she got in the air and stay there. Becca sat down and concentrated on moving up to see if that's how she stayed in the air, she already knew that her leap got her in the air. She succeeded, but she was surprised it worked so, she fell. This time she was half-a-foot above the ground, so it wasn't as bad.

"Wait a minute, I thought about moving myself and then I moved… Maybe I have telekinesis!" she wondered.

She looked around and spotted a rock. Becca focused on making the rock float up. She realized she was trying to hard when it shot up really fast. With some practice and the rest of the day she soon found that she didn't require much thought or effort even when moving large objects (rocks) or herself. She found it much easier than trying to fly, especially because she jumped off a tree for that. Becca also found out that she lacked some control on things other then herself. Mostly when she tried to move them. Finding that hand gestures made it easier and felt more natural she decided to use them. Over a period of few days, she practiced her telekinesis, gathered food and spent hours in a recently abandoned library, researching.

She researched everything from the town's history, other people like her, different powers they had, and even cultural habits of citizens. Basically, she read everything in that library that she thought helpful in any way, even poems! Luckily Becca was able to speed read and still be able to remember it. As a bonus she practiced her telekinesis on books, to reach top shelves, and to put the books back when she had to clean a lot of them up at a time.

Eventually, when she felt she had enough control over her telekinesis she decided to leave. She figured she could train without alerting anyone on this planet by training in outer space, even though she wasn't sure where she would train. Becca also figured that it would be safer, not only for herself, but for everyone else too. That included her brothers. Besides, she figured, then no one here would know how strong she was, and she could get back at the monkey who took her. As a bonus, there weren't any trees, streetlights, or buildings to crash into, so she didn't risk it. Becca also figured that if there were aliens, they could help train her. Either they would help her nicely, or she would practice on them if they were hostile beings. The next day, she took to the air and went off in space to train.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Your a wonderful audiance! Please review. Let me know how I did. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! I would like to thank the people who reviewed. Sorry, I forgot to do so last chapter. Anyways, here's chapter three. **

* * *

><p>Becca had started training exactly a year ago, managing to come back on the exact anniversary of when she left earth.<p>

Becca had gone all over the universe, well more than that. During her travels she found that she was a dimensional traveler. She had been able to expand her training to a great point. Now she had control over many abilities and powers.

Becca had even discovered she had telepathy. With that discovery, she found that there was a strong connection with two other people. They had chats and discovered they were from the same planet and had planned to return there. Those three became the best of friends, even though they had never met face to face. Yet, because of the telepathic connection, they knew each other's names and what they looked like.

Their connection was so strong, it worked inter-dimensionally too. That meant that they could never be truly alone, which was reassuring to them because they felt like outsiders.

Along with all over the universe, Becca had even gone to the end of the universe, where all the dimensions met. She found that there where more than one ends, because of all the parallel dimensions and combinations. Becca also found that it was one case where the more you knew the more confused you got, because it was a mind boggling idea. After that she decided to go back because her year was almost up.

When she got back, she went to the forest near Townsville. Wanting to live close, but not in the city, and not having a job, she chose to live in the forest. She built a cabin on the ground, making it a decoy she could use for various things. Becca built her home nearby, but she built it in the trees.

Most of it was on a large tree in the middle. The main building had her room, living room, kitchen, three spare bedrooms and an attic. Each room had a closet, and a bed. The spare rooms were decorated similarly, but in different colors, red, green and blue. Her room was purple. Two trees away, there was an outhouse, clearly visible, in the hollow, dead tree. One tree away, to the right, was a food storage building. When she had finished, she planted a garden behind the cabin on the ground and told all the forest creatures to protect it from people trying to ruin it. She also asked them not to eat it. By that time she was tired and went to bed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day, she started the search for her brothers. Figuring she could save time, she scanned the entire world looking for their colored streaks. However, she had enough sense to do so invisibly, because she didn't want to be caught. Besides if she has that power, she should use it. She used the same technique for about a week before she found it useless. The current technique she was using wasn't helping her search and found no trace of her brothers. That night, she revised her search techniques.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Becca got up early the next day. To find her brothers, she needed equipment. Before going into town, she shape shifted into a disguise and changed her eye color to brown. She went down to an electronics store and walked in. She walked up to the cashier and asked for the manager. Five minutes later, the manager came out

"Can I help you?" he asked the girl.

"Yes," she replied, "I was wondering if you had any spare computers. Ones that cost very little or were free." In response the manager started to crack up and broke out laughing. He realized that she wasn't laughing.

"You were serious?" he asked the innocent looking girl.

"Yes, you see I'm not from this city and I don't have much money, but I need a computer for a very important reason, that's why I was wondering if you could spare one." Becca said this because it was the truth, but not the whole truth.

"You silly girl, all computers must be paid for, there is no free even at the dump," he told her.

"But I was hoping to at least not pay much, then what will I do for food?" she knew the answer, but she asked anyway. "I even sold something very important to me." she sold some food she found before hand.

"Wouldn't you need internet?" he asked. "Why not go to the library?"

"The weird people might find me. I can use the free internet services in buildings."

"Money is better than no money," the manager mumbled. "Fine, how much can you pay?" he asked her.

"Fifteen dollars." the manager visibly paled.

"Okay," he squeaked. "Choose one."

Smiling, Becca chose a nice laptop. The manager cringed. She paid and left, going straight home.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Now I can find them" Becca told herself. "I can follow sightings until they're found."

She turned invisible, just to be safe and remain undiscovered. It wasn't long before she came upon a free internet offering fast food restaurant. The only reason she was invisible was so that the employees didn't bug her to buy something. Her plan was to follow Rowdyruff sightings, not matter how vague, and hack if she needed to. She eventually had to use her skills in hacking databases when she got to classified sightings of her brothers.

"_So glad I learned skills on that planet filled with high-tech gadgets and computers,_" she thought to herself. Eventually she found that the last time they were seen was in Tokyo, Japan. After racking her mind she reasoned that they would attack Paris, France next. The reasons being that Paris was the only super major tourist city that wasn't attacked yet.

The next day she set out for Paris. She levitated and ran as fast as she could to her destination. She made sure she was invisible, mostly so she wasn't discovered by anyone.

About a week later, her brothers started to terrorize the city. Beginning very small, and working their way up each day. Eventually starting a full out demolition.

By that time Becca decided to step in. she created an illusion of herself and had it fly up to her brothers, who were currently trying to destroy a hotel. They briefly stopped to laugh their heads off.

"Dude, that was so funny!" Butch laughed out.

"Watch them running! It's hilarious!" Brick told them. Illusion Becca was coming up behind them, so only Boomer saw her. He was confused by her presence.

"Who is she?" Boomer asked his brothers.

"Who is who, Boomer? The only ones up here are us." Brick was about to hit him when…

"Don't you dare hit him! Besides, your other brother is up here too, so you aren't the only ones up here." Illusion Becca scolded

"Boomer was right for a change," Butch pointed out. 'Becca' just ignored him.

"Anyways, I'm just glad I found you guys. It took me forever to find you!" she exclaimed. The boys looked at each other, out of nowhere, Butch punched her. All that did was cause her to start to disappear. This confused the boys, more so when she stopped mid- disappear and came back.

"You both were right, I was coming up and wasn't really here. I'm an illusion of a person, you see, I truly exist. You're talking to an illusion I made of myself to confront you. If you want to meet me for real, go to the forest near Townsville tomorrow. Along the tree line is an abandoned building, go inside." She disappeared for real this time, leaving the boys to discuss among themselves.

"Should we go?" Boomer asked Brick.

"Yes, then we'll know what she wants," he replied.

"If she's like us or we decide to, we'll pound her!" Butch added. Unknown to them, Becca, who wasn't far, was eavesdropping on their entire conversation and Butch had informed her of their plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Before you ask <em>The Question<em>, I want to clear somthing up, I didn't give a training montage or a list of her abilitys because then you could see the aces(not from the Ganggreen gang, I meant the card) up her sleeve. If you have any questions you would like ansered, or you just want to, then feel free to review. I will do my best to anser them in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again. Well, I guess that I was clear and didn't confuse anyone. Here's chapter three.**

* * *

><p>Becca was waiting for them, and thanks to her brothers, she wasn't waiting in the building. After she heard their plan, she decided that, instead of revealing herself to them in the building, she would give them a clue. She came to this decision after over hearing that they wanted to beat her up. She wasn't scared of them in the least, no she just didn't want to use her powers on them, at least, not so close to town. Now all she had to do was wait until noon.<p>

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Rowdyruff Boys soon came upon the abandoned building. When they went in they noticed that no one was there. Brick got mad. He nearly tore the place apart, except…

"Hey! There's some paper on the floor. Why is it there?" Boomer said very loudly. He walked over to the note and when he was going to pick it up, Butch zoomed over and snatched it from him.

"Brick, there's writing on it. Do you think she wrote it?" Butch shouted at his fuming brother.

"Read it!" He just yelled back.

"To find me, you must guess the first letter of my name…e," Butch read aloud, at the last word, they heard snickering.

"I think that she isn't far and can hear us." Boomer pointed out, "We should probably guess that letter."

"Let me see that!" Brick shouted as he took the note from Butch. "It also says that we got one guess, then there's a picture of a blue heart in a green heart in a pink heart. She also drew three people… I think it's supposed to be us. Now I'm insulted."

"Maybe our names all have something in common." Boomer pointed out.

"That doesn't explain all the hearts," Butch added.

"The hearts stand for something, now to figure out what." Brick thought for a moment "Maybe we can get the letter from our names alone." He found a piece of chalk and used it to write their names on the ground. Like so:

Brick

Butch

Boomer

Then he wrote the alphabet.

"Dude, why did you write the alphabet?" Butch asked him.

"Duh, so I can cross off letters that aren't common," Brick replied sourly. Brick then Rubbed out the letters A, D, F, G, J, L, N, P, Q, S, V, W, X, Y, and Z.

"That leaves B, C, E, H, I, K, M, O, R, T, and U," Brick told his brothers. Boomer, who was staring out the window, wondering about the hearts noticed the same symbol in the sky.

"Hey! Isn't that the same symbol in the sky?" Boomer asked them, pointing to the sign.

"Yes." Butch said sourly, "It's for the Powerpuff girls. Their stupid city must be in trouble."

"I guess we could see what letters don't appear in their names." Brick sadly told them. He added their names, now it looked like this:

Brick Blossom

Butch Buttercup

Boomer Bubbles

- B C - E - - H I - K - M - O - - R - T U - - - - -

"Lets see, there's no…H…I…K…and the rest are there." Brick said aloud.

"That still leaves B, C, E, M, O, R, T, and U. That's like, eight letters!" Butch shouted at him.

"We could narrow down by counterparts," Boomer suggested. With Brick and Blossom that takes away…E…T…and U."

"That might work. Good job, Boomer," Brick rubbed out the three letters. Butch was gawking, mostly because Brick had complimented Boomer, but also because he thought Boomer didn't have a brain. He closed his mouth when the snickering started again.

"Okay, so with Butch and Buttercup, that takes away…M…and O." Brick said aloud, rubbing out said letters. "Then with Bubbles and Boomer that removes C. So it's between B and R."

"I think it's B. R isn't in all the names!" Boomer exclaimed.

"That's true! Our answer is B!" Brick shouted out.

"That is correct" a voice answered. "The last step is to go into the forest as deep as you can, far away from town."

"Why can't you just show yourself?" Butch shouted, clearly showing his annoyance.

"You're too close to town. I just wish for my existence to be know to you. I don't know about you, but I don't want Mojo to interfere and turn this in to monkey business."

"Is this…" Brick started

"Sorry, I almost forgot, this will be the last clue. Okay, I leave you to your decision."

"I say we go. Not like we have much else to do." Brick decided for his brothers.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I can't believe it," Becca spoke to no one in particular. "It took them a long time, at least they guessed the right letter." She was in awe at the fact her brothers couldn't get the letter from just their names.

"I didn't think it would be that hard for them." As soon as her brothers disappeared from sight, she headed home and went to bed. She figured she would have to wake up early to stay ahead of her brothers.

* * *

><p><strong>Aren't those boys adorable? They worked it out the long way. Sorry that I took forever to upate, I was working on the next chapter. Sadly, that is still not done and is still in progress. Anyways, if you have a question or a favorite quote or somthing you want to point out, feel free to review. <strong>

**P.S. I forgot to say that i have a poll on my profile about the backround info you guys would like on my story. I originally forgot to say so so I had to redo-it. That irks me.(Yes, its a word. I typed it, just not sure if I typed it right.)**


End file.
